duluth_shipopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Algoma Mariner
Algoma Mariner (also known as Shipy) is a female contestant in Battle for BFCP and a former recommended character who made her debut in "Reveal Novum". She was a member of Team American Century! before being eliminated in "Today's Very Special Episode". Algoma Mariner could have joined BFCPA in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", but she placed last, only receiving 18 votes, the lowest out of all of the other eligible BFCPA contestants, making her unable to join, and the only thing left for her at that point was her to be flung with the Sender Scoop Thrower to the Locker of Losers along with all of the other characters who failed to join BFCPA. Algoma Mariner's PCFB redesign features a sky blue color and a more two-dimensional look. Algoma Mariner, along with the other TLC prisoners, had a chance to rejoin in Welcome Back until it was revealed that it was replaced by BFB. Despite the indefinite delay of PCFB 2, she got 32 votes. She briefly competed in Battle for BFCP as a member of Team American Century!, but was eliminated four episodes in. Information Algoma Mariner was constructed by the Chengxi Shipyard in Jiangyin, Jiangsu, China as hull number CX0324, it was the second vessel constructed in Algoma Central Corporation’s bulk fleet renewal program (beginning in 2008 with the Algobay /Radcliffe R. Latimer forebody project) and the first all new Canadian laker to enter service since 1985. Initially conceived as a forebody replacement for the 1978 built self-unloader Algoport along the same lines as the Algobay, the decision was made to construct an entirely new stern to attach to the completed forebody following the loss of the Algoport while under tow in the East China Sea on September 6, 2009. The new stern would prove to be of a similar design to that of the later Equinox Class new builds. The new vessel was originally intended to be operated by Seaway Marine Transport (a partnership between Algoma Central Marine and Upper Lakes Shipping) under the ownership of Upper Lakes Shipping as their Canadian Mariner (2). However, with the acquisition of the ULS fleet and their interest in SMT in February 2011 by Algoma Central, the name was changed again to Algoma Mariner. While she never sailed as Canadian Mariner, the name and ULS diamond stack logo were applied but went unpainted at the shipyard. The Algoma Mariner’s forebody was launched in November 2009, but the completed vessel did not take to the water in her final form until late 2010 when she was floated off the dry-dock on which she had been completed. Sea trials took place during May 13-18, 2011 and following final preparations and painting, she was delivered to Algoma Central Corporation on May 31, 2011. Built at a total cost of over $50 million, this modern, efficient vessel is constructed to Coastal Class specifications (allowing for operation on the Great Lakes and Eastern Seaboard). She measures 740' long by 77’ 11” and 49’ 03” deep. The self-unloader's 22 hatches feed into 6 holds where she can carry approximately 37,162 tons at the mid-summer draft of 35.9-feet. The vessel displaces 9,504 tons lightship. Her self-unloading equipment consists of a two-belt gravity fed system with a loop belt elevator that feeds a 262' stern mounted discharge boom that can be swung 95 degrees to port and starboard and unload at up to 5,440 tons per hour. Motive power is supplied by a single M.A.N 6L48/60CR 6-cylinder, slow speed diesel engine producing 9,792 BHP. Power is transmitted directly to a single controllable pitch propeller that can push her to a service speed of 14 knots. She is equipped with a bow thruster. From Algoma Central Corporation’s 2011 Annual Report: This new vessel is powered by a single slow speed engine which provides excellent fuel efficiency. This combined with the controllable pitch propeller and a modern advanced control system that interprets the power demand from the bridge and responds with the most efficient combination of engine speed and propeller pitch at any load, giving a significant improvement in performance compared to other vessels currently in our dry-bulk fleet. The engine room has been designed as an Unmanned Machinery Space (UMS) which provides for remote and redundant alarm and monitoring systems. The electric power generation and distribution system also takes full advantage of electronic control and monitoring from the same platform as the propulsion control system. A power management system (PMS) monitors vessel power demand and ensures that sufficient generating capacity is available at all times. The PMS starts and stops generators automatically based on the power demand as well as having various operating modes to accommodate specific operating conditions such as unloading and transiting the St. Lawrence Seaway locks, ensuring sufficient capacity is available at all times. The living areas on the Algoma Mariner are well equipped and comfortable. Individual crew cabins feature specially designed private washrooms, sleep, work and sitting areas and each cabin is equipped with connections to broadband internet and satellite TV. The accommodations also include comfortable crew recreation facilities. The new vessel departed China on June 4, 2011 at 10:45 am local time on her delivery voyage to the Great Lakes. After stopping at Davao, Philippines for fuel on June 21 to sustain her during the Pacific crossing, she transited the Panama Canal on July 23rd. The vessel arrived at her first Canadian port of call, Port Cartier, QC, on August 2 where she took on her first payload of iron ore pellets for Arcelor-Mittal Dofasco’s Hamilton, ON mill. Arriving off the Burlington Piers on the evening of August 7, she proceeded to Dofasco pier 21 to unload prior to shifting to pier 22 for approximately 7 days of minor repairs and modifications including a change in her port of registry from Toronto (a ULS hold-over) to Port Colborne. Following this work, she proceeded on her first upbound trip in ballast for Superior, Wisconsin to load coal. A formal christening ceremony was held on her next downbound transit at Port Colborne on August 25, 2011, where she was dedicated and her new port of registry was affirmed to be in recognition of Algoma Central’s long standing association with the community. Within a few hours she resumed her transit destined for Sydney Nova Scotia and the beginning of her career on the Great Lakes and Coastal areas. Personality Algoma Mariner is seen as a loud, hyperactive girl who extremely idolizes American Century. Algoma Mariner tries to find anything optimistic about her idol, and will cheer her on when she’s doing basically anything. She is also sensitive to those who speak against her idol, such as how Algonova (2) called her a rascal and denounced her follower status. She also has a keen obsession with signs and is seen most of the time holding one up. Trivia *If one counts BFCP, out of all of the 64 competitors, Algoma Mariner has competed in the least amount of episodes at only three. *During American Valor's speech, Algoma Mariner's pose uses Algocanada's Candy Bar Adventure assets. *Algoma Mariner received the fewest votes to join BFCP at eighteen votes. *In "Gardening Hero", Algoma Mariner's sign says "GO AMERICAN CENTURY FTW!!!" but in the next episode, the sign says "GO AMERICAN CENTURY TO THE TLC." After that, the sign reads "Now that Century's gone, who do I root for?" **Her extreme obsession for American Century started only in season 4, recently compared to the first, less intense, obsession. *Algoma Mariner is the first newcomer to be eliminated in BFB. **She is also the last contestant to be eliminated in 2017. *After "Reveal Novum", Algoma Mariner appeared in every single season 1 episode afterward, excluding "Don't Pierce My Flesh". *There is another recommended character named Ship that used Algoma Mariner's body when Ship was recommended in "Rescission". *Algoma Mariner is the lowest ranking character in BFB voiced by Cary Huang. *Algoma Mariner and G3 Marquis both seem to be the toughest characters for Cary Huang to voice. *Algoma Mariner is the 3rd shortest contestant. Only Algoma Dartmouth and Meredith Ashton are shorter. This makes her the shortest female contestant. *Algoma Mariner is one of the few contestants who have never survived an elimination; the others are Capt. Henry Jackman, Burns Harbor, Algoma Buffalo, American Mariner, and Atlantic Huron. *She is the third female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated in BFB, the two others being Walter J. McCarthy Jr. and American Courage. *In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Algoma Mariner is eliminated, Algoma Dartmouth says he thought her name was Shipy. This was likely to clear up any confusion over her name after Algonova (2) called her "Shipy" in Getting Baie St. Paul to Talk. *In Team American Century!'s makeover of Four, the team members used her belongings for their "sculpture." They are: **A destroyed plush of American Century. **A poster of her and American Century. **A chipped mug with a broken handle that reads "american century". **A pile of white textiles. **A photo frame of her and American Century. *Algoma Mariner can be a fast talker, as seen in Today's Very Special Episode, while she was getting sucked into Four. She doesn't talk this fast at any other time, though. *Algoma Mariner has received the highest four digit number of elimination votes, at 9,168. *Algoma Mariner has now been in the TLC for the longest time: 6 years, 6 months and 4 days. Cultural references *A pose that she made in Lick Your Way to Freedom was similar to an image made by Derpyunikitty and was known as "Crying Algoma Mariner". This was intentional, according to Satomi Hinatsu. Gallery As the Algoma Mariner 3005793.jpg|Downbound on the St-Lawrence River in front of Ste-Foy, Quebec, Canada. 2959919.jpg|Taken on 2018-12-05 at 02:57 PM 2933594.jpg|ALGOMA MARINER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 21, 2018. 2933593.jpg|ALGOMA MARINER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 21, 2018. 2933592.jpg|ALGOMA MARINER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 21, 2018. 2933591.jpg|ALGOMA MARINER upbound on the St.Lawrence River off Verchères on May 21, 2018. 2866280.jpg|Canadian Motor Vessel ALGOMA MARINER downbound on the St. Clair River at Marine City, MI (May 28, 2018) 2851256.jpg|Downbound on the St-Lawrence River in front of Ste-Foy, Quebec, Canada. 2743800.jpg|The 225m ALGOMA MARINER upbound in the St.Lawrence Seaway exiting Côte-Sainte-Catherine lock (Lock#2 - lift: 9,1m - 30 feet)and approaching Baillargeon wharf on September 24, 2017. 2743799.jpg|The 225m ALGOMA MARINER upbound in the St.Lawrence Seaway exiting Côte-Sainte-Catherine lock (Lock#2 - lift: 9,1m - 30 feet)and approaching Baillargeon wharf on September 24, 2017. 2731491.jpg|Port Quebec 2641922.jpg|Port St-Francois.QC.CANADA.09/04/2017. Category:Characters